warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Golurk 88's Weapon User Ideas
Golurk 88 Fusion Stats: Level 12 mk1 Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Special (but damage is reduced by 50% when damaging robots through their energy or physical shields) Accuracy: Alright (7/10) Area of Effect: 10 meters Ability: Can damage robots with energy or physical shields but incoming damage is reduced by 50% when going through their shields Damage: 5800 (per pulse) Capacity: 20 Pulses Range: 350M Reload: 7 seconds (when cartridge is fully empty) Overall Unload Time: 10 seconds Reload System: Fire While Reload Effective capacity: 25 Pulses (due to Fire while Reloading system) Role: Brawling, Suppressive Fire Cost: 750,000 silver "Before you even see me, you will be covered in explosions and smoke. And when the smoke finally clears, nothing will be left except the shell of what used to be a robot" Havoc Stats: Level 12 mk1 Hardpoint: Light Type: Guided Energy Weapon Accuracy: Good (9/10) Area of Effect: None Ability: Can automatically curve around most obstacles due to its passive tracking system and bypass energy shields. When a robot is hit, any subsequent damage caused by energy weapons within the next 10 seconds is increased by 20% Capacity: 2 Bursts (each containing 5 guided pulses) Damage: 4000 (per guided pulse) Overall Damage: 40,000 Range: 400m Reload: 8 seconds Overall unload time: 2 seconds (1 second per burst) Reload System: Manual Role: Skirmishing, harassment and suppressive fire Cost: 5000 WP or 500K silver GOOD AGAINST (IN ORDER): Carnage, Fujin, Haechi, Ancilot " You cannot hide, I will always hit you. And then the real fun can begin" Pyroburst Stats: Level 12 mk1 Type: Special Hardpoint: Heavy Accuracy: Good (7/10) Area of Effect: 5 meters ABILITY: Can bypass physical shields. Robots that are hit by this weapon for more than 5 seconds have overheated reactors, dealing an additional 15,000 damage (fixed) to a Heavy Robot, 10,000 damage to a Medium Robot and 5,000 damage to a Light Robot. An additional effect is that this weapon reduces their speed by 5mph for the next 5 seconds regardless of how long the robot has been hit. CAPACITY: 25 litres of napalm OVERALL UNLOAD TIME: 12.5 seconds (2 litres per second) RELOAD SYSTEM: Manual RELOAD: 10 seconds OVERALL DAMAGE: 105,000 (excluding special effect damage) RANGE: 325 meters ROLE: Brawling COST: 2000 Gold or 12,500 WP REQUIRED ACCOUNT LEVEL: Level 25 "Fire has always brought three things: Light, Heat and Destruction. This weapon brings all three...but leaves the unwary behind" Impulse Stats: Level 12 mk1 Type: Energy Hardpoint: Medium Accuracy: Excellent Area of Effect: None (no splash damage) Ability: If the enemy robot is hit 5 times or more, then its ability cannot be used or recharged for 10 seconds. Also bypasses energy shields and Anciles. Capacity: 8 bursts of blue plasma particles (similar to the Dragoon) Overall Unload Time: 5 seconds (2 bursts per second, like the Magnum) but accelerated firing to 3 bursts per second if the firing button is held down for more than 2 seconds. Reload System: Fire While Reloading Reload: 6 seconds Overall Damage: 26,000 Damage per Particle: 3250 Range: 600 metres Role: Suppressive or support mid-range fire Cost: 6,200 WP or 1000 Gold Required Account Level: Level 20 "Firing on instinct can prove infinitely dangerous...to both the user and the enemy"